1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus having a position notifying function for notifying its position, a program, and a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a portable electronic apparatus (portable telephone apparatus) which has a function for sending information indicating its current position obtained by a GPS (Global Positioning System) receiving function.
The followings are known as the portable telephone apparatus of this type.
A portable telephone apparatus which has a function for sending information indicating its current position obtained by a GPS receiving function, and a shot image of the surrounding environments in an emergency mode (see Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2003-078905).
A portable telephone apparatus which sends information indicating its current position obtained by a GPS receiving function, personal information (name, address, etc.), an image shot at that time, and an emergency message by means of an e-mail to an e-mail address, when an emergency occurs (see Patent Literature 2: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2004-355539).
The position notifying function of the portable telephones disclosed in the Patent Literatures 1 and 2 works only when the power of the portable telephones is on. Therefore, when the user switches off the power of the portable telephone, the function for sending the position information also stops.
Not only the portable phones, but also electronic apparatuses of various types that have the position notifying function suffer the same problem.